Can You Feel It, Danna?
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, danna. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Akan tetapi setiap aku memelukmu dan bertanya "Bisakah kau merasakannya, danna?" kau selalu menjawab "Bisa." Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, danna?


_**Aku mencintaimu, danna. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Akan tetapi setiap aku memelukmu dan bertanya "Bisakah kau merasakannya, danna?" kau selalu menjawab "Bisa." Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, danna?**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), Semi-canon, shonen-ai, dll.

.

**~Can You Feel It, Danna?~**

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah jelas tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku?

Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasori no danna?

Saat itu, saat pertama kali aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ia marah besar. Tentu saja. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai semarah itu padaku.

"Sasori no danna." Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya yang saat itu tengah memperbaiki kugutsu miliknya.

"Hm?" Tanggapan dingin seperti biasa yang kudapatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, un."

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin memendamnya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya hatiku tak bisa menampung lebih banyak lagi rasa cinta yang terpendam, jika aku tidak mengungkapkannya.

Saat itu gerakan jemari danna terhenti. Aku lihat matanya melebar karena terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada hal yang terdengar selain detak jantungku yang begitu cepat. Siap menerima penolakan.

"Kau..." Ia menggeram. Menoleh ke arahku, menatapku dengan kilat amarah yang tergambar jelas di sepasang mata Hazel miliknya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang yang lemah, Deidara."

"Lemah un?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anggota Akatsuki TIDAK seharusnya jatuh cinta terutama kepada sesama anggota. Kau..." ia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan mematikan. "Kau memalukan. Aku malu menjadi partnermu!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku di kamar kami berdua. Sejak awal aku memang yakin ia tak akan membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan marah dan mengatakan ia malu menjadi partnerku. Ini lebih buruk dari segala bentuk penolakan yang pernah kubayangkan.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak berani berhadapan dengannya. Tidak bicara dengannya. Menatap matanya pun tidak. Setiap ia melangkah masuk ke kamar, aku akan berpura-pura sibuk dengan tanah liatku atau berpura-pura tertidur. Tetapi kata-katanya terus menggema di dalam kepalaku. Aku lemah dan partner yang memalukan. Setiap mengingatnya, bisa kurasakan sesuatu menusuk dada kiriku, tepat menembus jantungku.

Tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa sikapku yang seperti ini hanya akan membuat danna yakin bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang lemah. Tidak, aku tidak akan dilemahkan oleh perasaan. Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa kembali. Seperti Deidara yang selama ini danna kenal.

Deidara yang menurutnya menjengkelkan dan selalu berdebat tentang seni.

.

.

Malam itu, saat kami berdua berbaring di tempat tidur, aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan keinginanku kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Danna?" panggilku.

Ia yang tengah berbaring di sebelahku saat itu, menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada siapapun. Tapi khusus untukku, tatapannya tak selalu datar. Kadang penuh emosi, amarah, dan kebencian.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku tidak akan memohon kepadamu agar kau membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku akan memohon hal yang lain. Bolehkah?" tanyaku.

Tanda tanya terbayang di kedua mata indahnya. Selama kurang lebih satu menit, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun akhirnya dengan suara yang rendah dan dingin, ia bertanya "Apa itu?"

Aku menghela napas. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu, un."

Kutatap lekat kedua bola matanya. Samar-samar kulihat emosi lain di dalam sana.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu. Aku tak akan meminta sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kau berikan. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku, menjadi milikku, un. Dan...walaupun danna tidak memerlukanku, tapi kuserahkan jiwa dan ragaku untukmu, danna."

Ia tak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap mataku dalam-dalam, seolah mencari kejujuran dan kebenaran dari ucapanku.

"Tch." Hanya itu yang kudengar darinya.

Tak ada kata 'baiklah' atau sekedar kata 'terserah' terucap darinya. Aku memang sudah menduganya. Tapi setidaknya danna tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menunjukan bahwa ia menolak permintaanku. Jadi aku anggap ia mau memberikan apa yang kuminta.

Aku tersenyum dan membisikkan 'arigatou' kepadanya sebelum mendekatkan wajahku padanya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak membalas tapi juga tidak menolak. Ia membiarkanku merasakan bibirnya yang dingin. Tetapi rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke dalam dadaku.

Arigatou, danna.

.

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami bukan hanya sekedar partner lagi. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan pasangan lainnya. Sasori no danna tidak keberatan menjadi kekasihku, tapi sepertinya ia juga tidak menyukai hal ini.

Kurasa danna bukanlah seseorang yang tidak bisa merasa iba pada orang lain. Buktinya, ia merasa iba padaku. Ia mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai, hanya karena ia iba padaku.

Dan kurasa ini tidaklah terlalu buruk. Semakin lama sikap dinginnya semakin berkurang. Saat aku menciumnya, ia akan membalas ciumanku. Saat aku memeluknya, ia akan membalas pelukanku. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mendengar kata 'cinta' atau 'sayang' darinya, tapi memilikinya di sisiku saja rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Akan tetapi aku tidak ingin danna berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Menjadi seorang pembohong.

Walaupun semua ini salahku.

Karena setiap aku menciumnya atau memeluknya, aku akan bertanya "Bisakah kau merasakannya, danna?"

Dan Sasori no danna selalu menjawabnya dengan "Bisa".

Danna yang selama ini kukenal tidak pernah berbohong, kini menjadi seorang pembohong karena aku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya. Aku bisa merasakan kebohongannya.

Seperti saat itu.

Pada saat aku dan danna tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku memeluknya dan ia membelai rambutku yang tergerai.

"Bisakah kau merasakan pelukanku, danna?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bisa," sahutnya datar.

Pembohong.

Yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum kepadanya, bersikap seolah-olah aku percaya pada ucapannya.

Lalu saat ia menatap langit-langit ruangan, kukecup pipinya sekilas.

"Yang itu bisa kau rasakan, un?"

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Yang mana?"

"Tadi aku mengecup pipimu, un."

"Oh... Bisa."  
Lagi-lagi aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk muncul di bibirku.

Tak kusangka, ternyata ini lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan ia bisa merasakan sentuhanmu tapi sebenarnya tidak. Saat ia terus menambah kebohongan demi kebohongan hanya karena iba padamu.

Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit ini. Karena bagaimanapun, Sasori no danna melakukan ini untukku. Aku tahu ia tak sedang berusaha untuk menyakitiku. Sebaliknya, ia ingin membuatku senang.

"Arigatou, danna," ucapku seraya menarik selimut lalu mengubah posisi tidurku sehingga kini aku tidur memunggunginya.

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur namun gagal. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur saat jantungku terasa diremas. Rasa sakit ini terus kurasakan selama tiga bulan terakhir, sejak aku dan danna menjalin hubungan sepihak ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kenapa sakit sekali?

Semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan akhirnya tumpah dalam bentuk air mata yang mengalir perlahan di pipiku. Aku mengigit bibirku untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisku. Walaupun tenggorokanku terasa begitu sakit seolah tercekik, aku tetap berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Deidara?"

Aku tersentak dan seketika membuka mataku saat mendengar suara Sasori no danna yang memanggil namaku. Dan aku membeku saat kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pundakku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

_**Kenapa kau peduli, danna?**_

_**Apa kau benar-benar peduli?**_

_**Atau kau hanya berpura-pura peduli?**_

Memikirkan hal itu, membuatku tak tahan lagi. Aku akhirnya membiarkan sebuah isakan meluncur dari bibirku.

Aku harus berpikir cepat agar danna tidak mengetahui alasanku menangis.

"Un..." aku menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangaku sedikit kabur karena air mata yang menggenang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"M-mimpi buruk un," sahutku.

"Kau yakin? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis."

"Iya danna. Hanya mimpi buruk, un."

"Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku memejamkan mataku kembali. "Danna, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan tidak menerima balasan apapun.

.

.

Aku menatap bayanganku di depan cermin. Seingatku, dulu mata biru Azure milikku tidak segelap ini. Wajahku juga tidak seperti ini. Apakah aku masih menjadi diriku yang dulu? Atau aku adalah Deidara yang baru? Deidara yang tidak kuinginkan?

"Deidara."

Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar suara yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Ada apa, danna?"

Ia melangkah mendekatiku. "Kita mendapatkan misi untuk menangkap Ichibi dari Sunagakure besok pagi. Persiapkan segala keperluanmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia berbalik lalu duduk di lantai untuk menyelesaikan kugutsu miliknya. Aku menghela napas kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, menatap langit gelap dari jendela yang terbuka.

Kami-sama, aku ingin sekali saja mendengar Sasori no danna mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Setelah ia mengucapkan kebohongan itu, aku akan membuatnya untuk berhenti berbohong. Biarlah kebohongan yang terakhir menjadi kebohongan yang paling manis sekaligus paling menyakitkan.

Ku dengar derap langkah pelan menggema di ruangan tertutup ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian kurasakan seseorang melangkah mendekat dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Selama ini, setiap ia bertanya sesuatu dengan nada khawatir, aku dalam hati selalu ingin bertanya padanya kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah ia peduli padaku. Tapi ini pertama kalinya pertanyaan itu kulontarkan. "Atau kau hanya berpura-pura peduli?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku masih menatap langit gelap di luar sana, tak ada sedikitpun keinginanku untuk menatapnya kali ini.

"Danna tidak perlu bersusah payah berbohong padaku lagi, un. Dari awal aku sudah tahu danna tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi danna terus mengatakan danna bisa merasakannya. Danna berbohong padaku."

"Jadi kau tahu."

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Lalu kenapa sejak awal kau membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta padaku? Pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa merasakanmu? Bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu ataupun merasakan sentuhanmu!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu danna, sama sekali tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Hatiku yang memilihmu, un."

"Salahkan hatimu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat mendengar nada bicaranya yang tak biasa. Yang terdengar seolah sama seperti nada penyesalan. Kulihat dirinya tengah menatap lantai, dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti.

"Sasori no Danna?" panggilku.

Namun ia tak menjawab juga tak menoleh.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal lagi? Setelah ini kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi karena iba padaku. Kau juga boleh mengakhiri hubungan ini. Setelah ini aku tidak meminta apa-apa lagi, un."

Ia akhirnya menoleh walaupun belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maukah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? sekali saja? Ini akan menjadi kebohongan terakhirmu, danna."

Matanya melebar setelah mendengar permintaanku. Aku tahu ia sangat tidak menyukai ini.

"Tch!" Hanya itu yang kudengar darinya sebelum ia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana.

Sekali lagi penolakan yang kudapatkan.

Aku menghela napas berat dan kembali menatap langit tak berbintang di luar sana. Apa aku adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak tahu terimakasih? Apa danna lelah dengan sikapku yang terus meminta lebih dan lebih?

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas kemudian membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah danna. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring memunggungiku. Aku tahu ia tidak tidur, dan tidak pernah tidur.

"Sasori no danna, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku terlalu egois, un. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ini, karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan—"

"Berhenti bicara, Deidara." Ucapan dinginnya seketika membuatku bungkam.

"Baiklah, danna."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata itu seketika menusuk jantungku. Aku membeku. Kalimat yang biasanya membuat orang lain bahagia, ternyata bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ini yang kuminta darinya. Lalu setelah ia memberikannya padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini?

Aku biarkan air mata mengalir kembali dari kedua mataku. Kali ini tak kutahan isakan yang menyertai. Kubiarkan diriku menangis di dekatnya.

"A-arigatou danna," bisikku.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menatapku. Lalu tanpa kusangka sama sekali, ia menarik diriku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" bisiknya padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Karena sakit, danna. Sakit sekali saat mengetahui kalimatmu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Namun hanya gelengan pelan yang aku berikan padanya.

"Deidara..." Ia memelukku semakin erat.

Kali ini, entah mengapa aku merasakan kasih sayang darinya. Apa ini hanyalah bagian dari imajinasiku semata?

"Jangan katakan apa-apa danna. Biarkan seperti ini, un."

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Saat itu aku terlelap dalam pelukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa begitu nyaman.

.

.

.

Sekarang segala rasa nyaman yang bisa kudapatkan dari danna, lenyap sudah. Tak ada rasa ragu apakah suatu saat danna bisa membalas perasaanku. Tak ada lagi rasa takut apakah danna akan marah jika aku sekali lagi mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Yang tertinggal kini hanya rasa sakit yang dalam.

Yang tersisa darinya hanya tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa.

Aku tahu Sasori no danna tidak mungkin dikalahkan oleh seorang nenek tua dan seorang gadis kecil. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah...

Danna menyerahkan dirinya.

Tapi kenapa?

"Danna..."

Kenapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi padahal ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya?

"Kenapa, danna? Apa aku begitu tidak berharga di matamu?"

Kenapa kehilangan seseorang bisa terasa sesakit ini?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, un?"

Kenapa?

"Aku mencintaimu, danna."

Angin kencang bertiup dari arah barat. Disela riuhnya angin yang berhembus, samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang mengatakan...

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu"**_

_END_

Akan ada Side Story dari fic ini. Dalam Sasori POV. Judulnya "I Did It For You". Jadi bagi minna yang ingin tahu jalan cerita dari sudut pandang dan pemikiran Sasori, tunggu side story itu ya. Arigatou.

Review?


End file.
